victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Unsolved Mysteries
Unsolved Mysteries is an American television show that documented cold cases and paranormal phenomena. There are 399 episodes that aired from 1988 to 2010. The following is a list of murder victims featured on the show. List Season 1 (1988–89) * Episode #1.1 (5 Oct 1988): ''Cathy Clowers'' and ''Roxanne Woodson'' * Episode #1.2 (12 Oct 1988): [[Don Henry and Kevin Ives|''Don Henry'', Kevin Ives]] and ''Pamela Rimer'' * Episode #1.4 (2 Nov 1988): ''Alexander Esau'', ''Christine Freund'', ''Donna Lauria'', ''Harold Swain'', ''Stacy Moskowitz'', ''Thelma Swain'', ''Valentina Suriani'' and ''Virginia Voskerichian'' * Episode #1.5 (9 Nov 1988): ''Alexander Esau'', ''Christine Freund'', ''Donna Lauria'', ''Stacy Moskowitz'', ''Valentina Suriani'' and ''Virginia Voskerichian'' * Episode #1.6 (16 Nov 1988): ''Barbara Jean Horn'' and ''Michael Ridenour'' * Episode #1.7 (23 Nov 1988): ''Father Reynaldo Rivera'' * Episode #1.8 (30 Nov 1988): ''Charlie Sigmin'', ''Don Henry and Kevin Ives'' * Episode #1.9 (14 Dec 1988): ''Cathy Clowers'' and ''Roxanne Woodson'' * Episode #1.10 (21 Dec 1988): ''Marilu Geri'' and ''Matthew Chase'' * Episode #1.11 (11 Jan 1989): ''Lee Selwyn'' * Episode #1.12 (18 Jan 1989): ''Albert Thomas'', ''Chuck Kernaghan'' and ''John Martin'' * Episode #1.13 (25 Jan 1989): ''Shannon Davis'' * Episode #1.14 (1 Feb 1989): ''Angelo Desideri'' and ''Kathy Hobbs'' * Episode #1.15 (8 Feb 1989): ''Elizabeth Lande'' and ''Walter Chize'' * Episode #1.16 (15 Feb 1989): ''Joyce McLain'', ''Mickey and Trudy Thompson'' * Episode #1.17 (22 Feb 1989): ''Permon Gilbert'' * Episode #1.18 (1 Mar 1989): ''Donald Smith'' * Episode #1.19 (15 Mar 1989): ''Lisa Marie Kimmell'' and ''Thomas Hotard'' * Episode #1.20 (5 Apr 1989): ''Terri McClure'' and ''TK Harty'' * Episode #1.21 (12 Apr 1989): ''Dexter Stefonek'' and ''Timothy Reeves'' * Episode #1.22 (26 Apr 1989): ''Gus Hoffman'', ''Matthew Chase'' and ''Patsy Wright'' * Episode #1.23 (3 May 1989): ''Angelo Desideri'', ''Julie Cross'' and ''Walter Schroeder'' * Episode #1.24 (10 May 1989): ''Kari Lynn Nixon'' * Episode #1.25 (17 May 1989): ''Cathy Clowers'' and ''Roxanne Woodson'' * Episode #1.26 (16 Aug 1989): ''Barbara Jean Horn'' * Episode #1.27 (6 Sep 1989): ''Diana Robertson'' * Episode #1.28 (13 Sep 1989): ''Todd McAfee'' Season 2 (1989–90) (incomplete) * Episode #2.2 (27 Sep 1989): ''Jack Brown'' * Episode #2.3 (11 Oct 1989): ''Kay Hall'' * Episode #2.4 (18 Oct 1989): ''Anna Anton'' and ''TK Harty'' * Episode #2.5 (25 Oct 1989): ''Jay Cook and Tanya Van Cuylenborg'' * Episode #2.6 (1 Nov 1989): ''Tina Jefferson'' * Episode #2.7 (8 Nov 1989): ''Rachael Runyan'' * Episode #2.8 (15 Nov 1989): ''Rhonda Hinson'' * Episode #2.10 (29 Nov 1989): * Episode #2.11 (6 Dec 1989): * Episode #2.12 (13 Dec 1989): * Episode #2.13 (20 Dec 1989): * Episode #2.14 (3 Jan 1990): * Episode #2.15 (10 Jan 1990): * Episode #2.16 (17 Jan 1990): * Episode #2.17 (24 Jan 1990): * Episode #2.18 (31 Jan 1990): * Episode #2.19 (7 Feb 1990): * Episode #2.20 (11 Feb 1990): * Episode #2.21 (14 Feb 1990): * Episode #2.22 (21 Feb 1990): * Episode #2.23 (21 Mar 1990): * Episode #2.24 (28 Mar 1990): * Episode #2.25 (4 Apr 1990): * Episode #2.26 (25 Apr 1990): * Episode #2.27 (2 May 1990): * Episode #2.28 (16 May 1990): * Episode #2.29 (22 Aug 1990): * Episode #2.30 (5 Sep 1990): * Episode #2.31 (12 Sep 1990): Season 3 (1990–91) (incomplete) Season 4 (1991–92) (incomplete) Season 5 (1992–93) (incomplete) Season 6 (1993–94) (incomplete) Season 7 (1994–95) (incomplete) Season 8 (1995–96) (incomplete) Season 9 (1996–97) (incomplete) * Episode #9.1 (20 Sep 1996): ''April Gregory'', ''Betty Lou Jensen'', ''Cecelia Shepard'', ''Darlene Ferrin'', ''David Faraday'', [[James Rouse Jr.|''James Rouse Jr.]], [[Paul Stine|''Paul Stine]] and ''Sary San'' * Episode #9.2 (27 Sep 1996): [[Grant Hendrickson and Michele Cartagena|''Grant Hendrickson'', Michele Cartagena]], ''Nelson Medina'' and ''Rosa Dominguez'' * Episode #9.3 (18 Oct 1996): ''Thomas Meyer'' and ''Tim Good'' * Episode #9.4 (25 Oct 1996): Martha Brailsford * Episode #9.5 (1 Nov 1996): ''David Chase'' * Episode #9.6 (8 Nov 1996): ''Lance Guevarra'' * Episode #9.7 (15 Nov 1996): ''Alicia Showalter Reynolds'', ''Lila Hood'' and ''Thomas Meyer'' * Episode #9.9 (13 Dec 1996): ''Lynn Amos'' * Episode #9.10 (27 Dec 1996): ''April Gregory'', ''Betty Lou Jensen'', ''Cecelia Shepard'', ''Darlene Ferrin'', ''David Faraday'', [[James Rouse Jr.|''James Rouse Jr.]] and [[Paul Stine|''Paul Stine]] * Episode #9.11 (3 Jan 1997): * Episode #9.12 (10 Jan 1997): * Episode #9.13 (31 Jan 1997): * Episode #9.14 (7 Feb 1997): * Episode #9.15 (14 Feb 1997): * Episode #9.16 (21 Feb 1997): * Episode #9.17 (14 Mar 1997): * Episode #9.18 (28 Mar 1997): * Episode #9.19 (4 Apr 1997): * Episode #9.20 (11 Apr 1997): * Episode #9.21 (18 Apr 1997): * Episode #9.22 (25 Apr 1997): * Episode #9.23 (2 May 1997): * Episode #9.24 (9 May 1997): * Episode #9.25 (16 May 1997): * Episode #9.26 (23 May 1997): * Episode #9.27 (8 Aug 1997): Season 10 (1997–98) (incomplete) Season 11 (1999) (incomplete) Season 12 (2001–02) (incomplete) Season 13 (2002) (incomplete) Season 14 (2008–10) (incomplete) Category:Television shows Category:Incomplete lists